


nascent

by Khismer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Royalty AU, also a harem au but like everyone there is Psyched To Be There, gender neutral reader (no pronouns), slight spoilers for v's name like who even knew they told you that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khismer/pseuds/Khismer
Summary: He's been sulking ever since you got back but it's not your fault that the peace talks ran longer than expected.





	

He's been sulking ever since you got back. 

You get it, to an extent, but really, it's not  _ your _ fault that the peace talks ran longer than expected. And yeah, four days isn't exactly a  _ small  _ delay, and yeah it  _ also _ means you spent those four days taking close counsel with Jihyun **,** but it's sort of important that you not go to war with the northern borders right now, and Saeran has a tendency to put people on edge, which is the opposite of what you needed. 

You couldn't even afford to take  _ Jumin  _ for the same reason, and Jumin was pretty much  _ born  _ for these sort of technical agreements. 

There's also the fact that the northern borders are… rather oddly preoccupied with the idea of monogamy, so -- really, you  _ couldn't  _ have taken him. 

Despite these very reasonable rational explanations, he hasn't said a word to you. It took  _ ages  _ of coaxing just to get him to lay his head in your lap, and he's acting like you're shunning him by not giving him every ounce of your focus. 

These documents could really use your  _ full  _ attention, and here you are, reading through them with your mind filled up with worries about your most petulant beloved as you comb through his hair with one hand. 

And it's not that you wouldn't like to focus only on him, but just because the peace talks have finished doesn't mean there aren't a thousand little issues to resolve before representatives come to finalize it all next week. 

He's staunchly turned to the side, presenting you with the expanse of his bare back, fastidious in his resolve to look at you as little as possible in addition to staying silent. 

You'd appreciate  _ support  _ through this, and -- you sigh. 

...you suppose… if you're thinking about this fairly, then… well. You didn't exactly help matters earlier. 

It just have taken a fair amount of swallowing his pride to actually wait for you so close to the gates, to see you as soon as you were back, to miss you and show you so. 

You'd intended to seek him out, of course, and of  _ course  _ you were pleased to see him there, you just…

God. You were preoccupied. Thought it didn't matter if you spoke to him then or if you waited until you'd ironed out the last detail of the treaty with Jihyun. But of course it mattered to him. The way his face had shifted from boyishly shy excitement to hurt --

You swallow another sigh and set aside the papers. 

For a moment, you just look at him, contemplating, and then you run your hand across his back. His skin is chilled, just slightly, from the air, and he pushes his shoulders back to feel the pleasant warmth of your touch -- though, despite arching into your hand, he remains stone-faced and petulant. You can't stop the fond smile that brings to your lips. 

“Saeran,” you say. As expected, he makes no sign of acknowledgement, but you don’t let that deter you. Instead, you lay a hand on his face, gently, and turn his head until you can look at him at last. 

“I love you,” you say, and his eyes widen a little, his face pinks. It seems as though he cannot decide whether to be pleased by this or to grouse at the embarrassing nature of your affection, and a scowl tugs at his lips even as he turns to nose at your thigh. It buries some of the blush, but only a little. 

You stroke along his jaw with your thumbs. “I love you,” you repeat. 

His shoulders hunch, for a moment, and then he relaxes and turns his face up, reaching to rest a hand on one of yours. 

It’s a little awkward, having to lean down over him to press your lips to his, but you’ve got to do it. Having to wait another moment to do it is just too much. 

When he tugs at your collar, you take that as your cue to shift in increments, cupping his jaw and plying him with light kisses each time you move a little more. He rises, sitting up on his elbows, to help, and when he’s able, he threads an arm around your waist and pulls you in closer. 

He toys with the ends of your hair, and your smile widens, overtaken with the simple delight of being with him. 

Your nose bumps his as you move in too fast, overeager. You laugh a little and his face breaks into a smile. It’s small, but -- dazzling. You dip your head press a kiss at the corner of his mouth. 

He toys with the ends of your hair and pulls you in a little closer, then mumbles something that you don't quite catch.

“Hm?” 

He hesitates like he doesn't know whether he should repeat it, but you stroke his cheek and he relents. “...missed you.”

You make a pleased noise. “I missed you too,” you say, and he clutches tighter.

You’d meant to ask him some other time, some other way befitting of the importance of it, but -- waiting’s never been harder, and now’s as good a time as any, right?

You press a kiss to his jaw, just below his jaw. “After the accords go through,” you murmur into his neck, “I'll have you standing at my right hand when I greet the envoys, mmh~?”

The casual way you say this is affected. It’s as good as announcing you’ll make him your official consort, and he knows it. 

For a moment, he stills, staring at you wide-eyed -- but only for a moment, and then he is winding his fingers in your collar and nipping at your lip. 

His hair tickles where it brushes your face, and there’s a lightness in your voice when you ask, “is that a ‘yes,’ then?”

He’s smiling too, now. You can feel it as he hovers above your lips. “You wouldn’t dare bring anyone else.” 

And you laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> for maddy~  
> I'm posting this here partly so I can apologize for the delay in writing the next chapter of the saeran fic and to say that I'm still alive just buried in homework, but soon........ soon..................  
> if you send me an ask on my tumblr (cannibalisticskittles) I'll drop my essays for a few minutes and write a few new lines to show you bc I like doing well in school but I Love Attention


End file.
